


Flour Defense

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Flour Defense

The boys were on a hunt that was small enough they didn’t need you so you were taking advantage of the break to get your Christmas baking done. Christmas was only a couple days away and it was nice to bake without Dean sneaking in and trying to steal cookies.

Turning up the Christmas music, you tied an old apron around your waist and got started peeling apples for the pies you were making.

A couple hours later you had two pies cooling on the rack and one batch of cookies ready to be decorated while you were mixing dough for the second batch of cookies. Turning up the radio even louder, you had just begun singing and dancing to “Jingle Bell Rock” when you felt the presence of someone else in the room.

Knowing Cas was with the boys and nobody else would just pop in, you grabbed a handful of flour with the intent of temporarily blinding the intruder so you could get to your gun, which you had foolishly left in the library.

Spinning, you tossed a large handful of flour at the man standing behind you.

“Hello my Dear,” Death said dryly as the flour settled on his face, hair, and clothes.

“Oh!” you exclaimed, staring at him. “I’m so sorry. I thought you were an intruder.”

Death wiped flour from his eyes. “Yes, and baking material is an effective weapon.”

“I was going for momentary distraction,” you said with a shrug, trying not to laugh at your friend.

While he was helping the boys with a case last year you had finally met Death and to everyone’s surprise, the two of you had become friends. He occasionally would check in on you, sometimes bringing delicious treats from other countries that Dean would usually end up eating before you could.

“I am….” you didn’t have time to finish a second apology because at that moment Death scooped some flour off of his shoulder and smeared it on your cheek.

You blinked in surprise, and he looked just as shocked as you did by his actions.

Suddenly you laughed, scooping up a bit of the red icing and dabbing it on his nose.   Death laughed with you, a pleasant sound, as he grabbed you around the waist from behind, pinning you to his body while he scooped up green icing and smeared it across your cheeks and mouth.

You broke free of his grasp while he was laughing and turned to face him.  You realized you were inches from his face and without thinking you brought your finger up to wipe a bit of the icing off his nose before licking it off your finger.

Death looked down at your mouth and before you could figure out what was happening his mouth met yours as he licked the icing from your lips before bringing his tongue to yours. You tasted the sugar from the icing and something that was uniquely him.

After a moment he pulled away, his hands resting on your waist.  Ignoring the shock on your face he looked around the messy kitchen. “Perhaps I can help?”

You smiled and nodded, setting out to show Death how to decorate Christmas cookies and wondering if there would be another kiss before you were done.

 


End file.
